Promise
by RipleyWriter93
Summary: Just got an idea from a reader and wrote this, it s a oneshot and its about Smitchie s daughter and Naitlyn s son. Shane and his daughter make a promise that he hopes she ll never break


RedRoseInADarkAlley sent me this review: okay you need to OR I WILL write a story about:  
shane's daughter and nate's son (same pairings like smitchie, naitlin...)

and shane is doing what ason did with the binoculars and everything and like calls nate and is all "KEEP YOUR SONS HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER"

but they should be older like the kids should be idk like 16 and 18 or so.

I´ve decided to oblige. ONESHOT

* * *

¨Oh hi Miles; Briana is up in her room. You can just head on up.¨ Mitchie opened the door and saw Nate and Caitlyn´s son standing in the front door, his curly brown hair just brushing his eyes like his fathers.

¨Thanks Mrs. Gray!¨ He hitched his backpack up on his shoulders. Miles ran up the stairs and Mitchie heard the door close behind him.

¨Was that Miles?¨ Shane dried his hands off on a dish towel. Mitchie nodded.

¨Yupp Briana and Miles are studying.¨ Shane looked up from her laptop where she´d been working.

¨Studying...? Where...?¨ Mitchie pointed upstairs.

¨They´ve got their midterms coming up next week, they´re obviously working hard, you know Briana is tutoring him in Chemistry!¨ Mitchie held his arm, keeping him from running upstairs. ¨Relax. They´ve been best friends since they were three would you relax?¨ She yanked him down on the couch, turning on the t.v.

¨I´m gonna make them something to eat, don´t you even think about going up there!¨ Mitchie warned him as she walked back into the kitchen. Shane´s mind was on everything but the television. He inched farther and farther down the sofa, dying to run upstairs. He stood up, looking quickly into the kitchen and saw Mitchie talking on the phone.

¨Sit back down!¨ She yelled as he put one hand on the railing. He cursed under his breath and threw himself back onto the couch, flipping through t.v. channels. ¨Chemistry...ha!¨ Shane muttered to himself. Mitchie leaned on the door frame.

¨You really don´t trust them. Shane honestly she´s sixteen, she hardly ever disobeys us. She´s an honor student!¨ Mitchie kissed his cheek comfortingly. ¨Trust me. They´re just studying. Now I have to go bring back these notes to Caitlyn don´t even think about about going upstairs.¨ She waved the notes warningly and closed the front door behind her.

¨I don´t care!¨ Shane flung himself up the stairs three at a time and pulled the door open so fast, Briana nearly threw her notes into the air.

¨Daddy! Did you want something?¨ She looked up from where she had been working, Miles typing on the computer.

¨Uh. Wanted to see if you kids were hungry...¨ But Briana shook her head.

¨Nope! But thanks!¨ She stood up and kissed his cheek, closing the door behind him.

¨I´m heading over to the Roberts´! Call if you need anything!¨ Shane yelled through the door as an idea struck him.

He ran back downstairs past Mitchie and knocked on their door. ¨Hi Shane, we weren´t expecting you...Nate´s up in the studio...¨ Shane nodded and ran upstairs and took Nate by the arm, dragging him into Miles´ room.

¨Why are we going into my sons room?¨ Nate asked stepping over a heap of clothes.

¨Because it has a perfect view of my daughter´s room.¨ Shane told him, kneeling on the bed, pressing his nose to the glass.

¨You let them study in Briana´s bedroom! You idiot why would you do that? What if...They´re in bed together!?¨ Nate peered through glass as well.

¨I didn´t let him in, Mitchie did!¨ Shane responded hurriedly. ¨Oh phew they´re just studying...Wait why are they both on the floor? Where did they go? Nate where are they!?¨ Nate slammed the window up, sticking his head out the window to try and see.

¨Let´s go!¨ The fathers ran down the sidewalk and back into the Gray´s house, flying up the stairs, slamming Briana´s door open. This time they were certainly not studying.

Briana jumped nearly two feet in the air, straightening her top, Miles scrambled away from Shane´s daughter, pressing himself against the wall; his eyes wide in fear. Shane ran in and threw a blanket over his daughter cornering Nate´s son.

¨Hey! Shane! Your daughter´s just as much of a culprit!¨ Nate reminded him, pulling Shane back to protect his son.

Mitchie ran up the stairs and saw her daughter cowering by the desk, a blanket tossed over her, Miles looking like he was ready to disappear into the wall. Shane slowly advancing towards him, a protective look of fury in his eyes.

¨Shane! Stay! Miles Briana! Outside! Now you two...¨ She turned to the remaining two men. ¨Downstairs.¨ She turned curtly and led the two teenagers outside. Caitlyn had come over now, wondering why the two husbands had run so quickly from the house.

Mitchie pulled Shane down on the couch, Caitlyn following suit with Nate. The two wives stood up in front of them. ¨And this is why we didn´t tell you!¨ Caitlyn began angrily.

¨Didn´t tell us what??¨ Shane asked her.

¨That they´re dating! They´ve been dating for a month now! Had we told you you two wouldn´t have given them a moments peace!¨ Mitchie explained.

¨Well that´s because they´re only children, The only touching they should be doing is holding hands! If that!¨ Nate snapped and Shane nodded his head in agreement.

¨Honestly you two, how old were you when you had you first kiss??¨ Caitlyn sat down in the armchair.

¨Thirteen! Fourteen!¨ The two replied somewhat in unison and Mitchie sighed.

¨See? They´re sixteen and seventeen and you´re still freaking out. The more wrong you make it seem the more they´ll keep it up. Just let them be!¨

Caitlyn took Nate´s hand forcefully and led him back to their house, sending an apologetic look over at the teenagers sitting on the porch swing. Shane stayed on the couch, thoughts reeling through his head. ¨Miles would you like to stay for dinner?¨ Mitchie asked standing in the front doorway.

¨Thanks Mrs. Gray but I should get home.¨ Miles stood uncertainly in front of Briana and leaned in to kiss her goodbye, Shane eying him through the door. Briana grinned and entered the house, the smile still on he face until she saw Shane sitting there. She angrily stomped upstairs.

¨Told you...¨ Mitchie mumbled as she turned off the burner she was cooking on and followed Briana upstairs. Shane groaned and walked upstairs leaning against the door frame of his daughter´s bedroom. She was sitting on her bed with her knees pulled up to her chest while Mitchie pat her back soothingly, turned away from the door.

¨Now you know your father only acts this way because he loves you.¨ Mitchie tried to assure her.

¨But mom daddy was practically going crazy! Why does he freak out like that? What´s going to happen when I go out on dates with him? When he puts his arm around me? Is daddy gonna beat him over the head with a guitar?¨ She sobbed weakly and Mitchie hurriedly waved Shane out of the room.

Shane nodded and went into his and Mitchie´s bedroom. He opened his phone.

¨Hi Nate...¨ He began slowly.

¨Hey Shane. Briana talking to you?¨

¨Nope. How about Miles?¨

Nate hesitated before answering: ¨Well yeah. But I had to give him. ¨The Talk¨. Oh god...¨ Shane gripped the phone tightly...

¨Why would you talk to him about that?? You think they´re going to...?¨ Shane asked him worriedly.

¨Shane I had to. I wanted to talk to him about this now, before anything happens.¨ Shane was getting angry now.

¨So you´re encouraging him to have sex??¨ Shane´s voice grew a little louder.

¨Shane! No! Everyone has to do this at one point or another!¨ Nate insisted; man did his best friend have a temper.

¨Just keep your sons hands off my daughter.¨ He clicked the phone shut, collapsing on the bed but ended up walking to his daughters room.

¨Mitchie can I speak to Briana alone please?¨ He stood with his arms crossed, though his look of anger softening as his daughter slowly turned to look at him.

¨I´ll be downstairs...¨ Mitchie left slowly.

¨Bri, can we talk?¨ Shane asked her and she shrugged, wiping her eyes. ¨The reason I went so...nuts tonight is because I was so afraid of you and Miles...¨ She looked at him quizzically. ¨I mean. If you start to like him, you could really start to like him. But sometimes the more people like each other, the easier it is for someone to get hurt. How do you expect me to sit back and watch my baby girl open herself up; making it possible to get hurt? A parents job is to protect their son or daughter. I guess I overdid it a little bit.¨

He smiled sheepishly and Briana laughed. ¨I know you care daddy it just scared me to see you get so protective so quickly. I really like Miles. And I wanna keep dating him. Is that so bad? I´m a big girl. I won´t get hurt.¨ Shane wrapped his arms around her, leaning his head against hers.

¨But that´s the thing Briana, you don´t know that you wont get hurt! Nobody knows things like that.¨ Briana grinned up at him.

¨How about this? I promise that if I get hurt, the first person I´ll come running to is you.¨ She extended her hand. He took her hand and shook it.

¨As long as you promise.¨


End file.
